


наедине с поездом

by bikeisreal



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Erik, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: Эрик остался наедине с поездом. И трахнул его.





	наедине с поездом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Train to Himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692724) by [AsexualMagneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6470666

Поезд громыхал по рельсам — обычная рутина для любого человека. Эрик оглянулся: в вагоне никого не было. Судя по весу электромагнитных полей, в поезде вообще едва ли кто был.

Он поерзал на сидении, нервно потирая ладонями ноги и замечая растущий стояк.

Поезд длинный, мощный, сильный.

Он мчался по рельсам к своей точке назначения. Величественная сила металла. Эрик чувствовал каждый механизм, каждое колесо и каждый шарнир. Он встал, прислонив ладони к стене перед собой. Поезд гудел под его ладонями так чувственно, будто сам манил к себе. Эрик всем телом прижался к поезду. Вибрации путешествовали по его телу, оседая внизу живота. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько единым с таким великолепным созданием.

Он шептал нежности, потираясь щекой о металл. Но слишком много было пластика между ним и беспрестанно движущимся ядром этого зверя.

Будто раздевая любовника, Эрик приподнял металл, обволакивающий внутреннюю оболочку корпуса машины. Пластик отвалился, Эрик выкинул его, а затем вернул металл на место.

Теперь поезд был обнажен перед ним. Эрик снова прижался к нему всем телом. Так он чувствовал его каждый поворот, каждое движение металлического создания. Эрик застонал.

Он начал потираться о стену через узкие штаны. Ладони вырисовывали размашистые дуги на стене, а дыхание вырывалось клубками пара. Эрик снова простонал, на этот раз раздраженно. Если поезд гол перед ним, Эрик тоже должен быть обнажен. Поэтому он ловко скинул свою одежду.

Он знал, что-то, что он собирается сделать — совершенно ненормально, голым вышагивая по вагону и скользя пальцами по поручням и спинкам сидений. Он догадывался, что большинство людей обычно не мечтает о том, чтобы раздеть поезд и почувствовать его каждую металлическую жилу, а затем страстно заняться с ним, мчащимся по рельсам, сексом. Он знал это. Но никто не узнает о его занятиях. Никто не назовет его сумасшедшим. Можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

Он впился пальцами в металл перед собой, разведя ноги и потираясь текущим членом о металлическую дверь поезда. Он тихо постанывал. Сложно было объяснить дрожь, бегущую по телу, ведь все, что он чувствовал — инстинкты, подсказывающие ему, как надо двигаться в тандеме с этим невероятным зверем.

Спустя несколько толчков его член приспособился к магнитным полям, и в следующий раз, когда Эрик толкнулся навстречу двери, в металле возникло углубление, идеально подходящее под его член. В нем было уютно и тепло под воздействием магнитных полей, оно даже сжималось, подстраиваясь под его движения. Идеальная демонстрация мутантских способностей в деле.

Чарльз всегда называл его член «маленький магнит», и теперь он оправдывал свое имя.

Эрик пыхтел и стонал, беспрестанно щупая металл руками и толкаясь навстречу теплой двери. Он почувствовал, как его силы привлекают металл из обшивки вагона к нему, и он принимает его. Поручни и каркасы сидений ползли к нему, сливаясь воедино, обволакивая тело мутанта. Металл даже проник ему в рот, заглушая стоны и всхлипы, и ткнулся в ему в зад.

Эрик послал одну из металлических ветвей за смазкой в своей сумке и заставил ее смазать нетерпеливо тычущуюся щупальцу. Ему так хотелось почувствовать металл внутри себя, на себе — быть соединенным с поездом воедино.

Засвистел ветер: полосы металла отсоединялись от стен вагона, воплощая фантазии Эрика. Они обернулись вокруг его запястий, прижимая, сдерживая, и Эрик подивился: кто кого трахает: он — поезд или поезд — его?

Металл подразник кожу на входе прежде, чем скользнуть внутрь, сначала помаленьку, тонкой струйкой, затем расширяясь, пульсируя внутри. Эрик захрипел; слезы лились из его глаз, бедра двигались в своем собственном ритме, трахая дверь. Гул механизмов усилился, и Эрик заметил, что металл в его заднице начал вибрировать.

Это было просто невероятно: с помощью магнитных полей и вибраций чувствовать не только то, что поезд дает ему, но и то, что ощущает поезд. Со стороны он чувствовал и свой член, вбивающийся в поезд, и тугой жар стенок собственного тела, обволакивающий металл, который начал двигаться в нем в тандеме с движениями Эрика.

Эрик закричал, когда еще одна упругая теплая ветвь присоединилась к той, то уже была в нем, растягивая вход все больше и больше.

Гудящие металлические щупальца тянулись к нему, скользили по ребрам, по узкой талии, бедрам и ногам, и Эрик дрожал теперь в унисон с поездом, а его ступни уже не касались пола. Металл, закрывающий его рот, тоже проник внутрь; тот, что обволакивал ноги — начал царапать внутреннюю сторону бедер, оставляя отметины, отчего Эрик задрожал еще больше.

Вибрирующий металл не жалел его простату, скользя по ней туда и обратно, а металл вокруг члена начал сжиматься сильней и сильней, и в конце концов Эрик не смог больше сдерживаться и закричал, кончая.

Весь поезд содрогнулся от его оргазма, а дырка, которую он трахал, принялась высасывать из его все до последней капли. К тому моменту, как металл покинул его и осторожно опустил на пол, Эрик весь был потный, его мелко трясло, и он даже отключился.

Когда Эрик пришел в себя, ветер играл в его волосах, пробираясь в вагон сквозь дыры в обшивке. Мутант лениво потянулся, улыбнулся и вздохнул, нежно поглаживая мягкие пласты металла, лежащие на нем, словно утомленный любовник. Он глубоко вдохнул, а затем, слегка напрягши свои силы, вернул металл по своим местам.

Наконец Эрик поднялся с пола и нашел свою одежду, аккуратно лежащую в углу — чтобы не унесло ветром.

Он быстро оделся, незатейливо проводя пальцами по всем металлическим поверхностям, до которых только мог дотянуться, и устроился на сидении. Силы Эрика сразу же подстроили форму сидения под его тело.

Он прислонил голову к стеклу и расслабился.

***

 

В другом конце поезда нервно ерзал телепат в своем кресле. Чарльз был обеспокоен душевным здравием Эрика, потому что господи, он ебет поезд, но в то же время не мог заставить себя остановить его или даже дать о себе знать, ведь телепатически тоже был частью акта, который Эрик очень явно проецировал.

Если уж быть честным до конца, что-то в этом было.

Признай, Чарльз.

Тебе нравится.


End file.
